


Patience, my dear child, Have Integrity and Persevere

by spaced_unicorn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue and Purple happen within hours of eachother, Blue and Purple reach the underground a year after light blue, Bravery is mentioned, For an 8 year old Indie is pretty adultie, Indie hates water, Paisley is too pure, Paisley loves puns, Papyrus is also young, Perseverance Patience and Integrity are friends, Sans is young, This is set like 100 years into the past, Toriel loves Paisley like her own, Undyne kills a grieving 11 year old, Why do you think Pay never left the ruins, first chapter is all paisley, skeletons live a LOOOOOONG time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: After falling in Mount Ebott for an unknown reason, Paisley begins her search to find her friends, Indiana and Persephone.





	Patience, my dear child, Have Integrity and Persevere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay names, I love the name Paisley, love it. I had a hard time deciding between Indiana and Indigo, but I chose Indiana because Indie is a great nickname for her character. It was hard to find an appropriate name for Percy but I quite like it, so eh.
> 
> Right now, Pay is six, Indie is seven, and Percy is ten

~~"P A I S L E Y ! ! !"~~

 

" ~~N O , P A Y ! ! !~~ "

* * *

 

Coughing, the young redhead sat up, her ribbon has sitting a few feet away, as was her precious toy knife Vizzy gave her.

"Vizzy? Indie?" She squeaked, her calls getting louder and louder as she gathered her belongings. Paisley began to notice where she landed, in a small valley of young golden flowers. The cavern around her glowed a faint purple from the light of the hole above. Realizing no one was here and she was alone, she began to sob.

"Hello?" A motherly voice ricocheted off the cavern walls. The voice gasped as they realized that a young child was in the Underground. "Oh dear! Child?"

 

"A R E  Y O U  O K A Y ?"

 

The woman walked into the light, in place of the mother Paisley had thought was there, was a large... over-sized goat?

"...where am I?" Paisley whispered, frightened by the monster in front of her.

"Oh, dear, you are in the Underground, realm of the monsters. Trust me, we aren't scary," The woman smiled and held out her hand. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, what is your name, young one?"

"I'm Paisley!" The child smiled, glad that she had a name to the woman's face.  "Are you a goat?"

 Toriel stared at Paisley before realizing what she said. The woman burst out into uncontrollable laughter, leaving the poor 6 year old to confusion. Gasping for a breath she replied.

"Yes, Paisley, I suppose I am a goat. Now, come on, we must heal your wounds, follow me."

* * *

 

"Paisley? Would you like to go downstairs and talk to my skeleton friend with me?" Toriel hummed to Paisley, who after an hour of knowing Toriel, had already started to call the woman 'Mama.'

"Okay Mama! Lemme get my bow and I'll be right down!" She replied and rushed to grab her bright red bow, one of her three reminders of her beloved friends. Her bow, the toy knife, and a picture of the trio are all precious to this six year old.

Running out of her bedroom, Paisley handed her ribbon to Toriel and had her tie the bow to her ponytail. Grinning, Paisley told her mom she was ready.

Her 'Mama' grabbed the big red picnic basket and held Paisley's hand to go down to the Exit.

" ~~Knock Knock."~~ A deep yet young voice rang out from outside. Toriel and Paisley giggled when they heard the voice.

"Who is there?" Paisley squeaked, surprising the voice.

" ~~Somebody who can’t reach the doorbell!~~ "

The startled silence lasted seconds before an eruption of laughter came from three separate people.

"H-how short are you?" Paisley asked in breathy giggles.

" ~~'m 4 foot 1 inch."~~ Paisley gasped.

"I'm almost to your height, but you sound older! How?'

This conversation lasted almost 2 hours. Toriel just listened to the banter before finally deciding she needed to start dinner.

* * *

 

Paisley didn't know what was happening. Right now, she was being chased by  _something._

She had been gazing at the Ruins, at the ledge next to Toriel's house. Of course, she had dropped her knife because of the attack and had forgotten to pick it back up when she fled from the FIGHT.

She was in a room, a room where Toriel had fallen down a specific hole to open up the spike trap. But which one would stop the monster from getting through? As far as Paisley knew, all you had to do is fall down the hole, flip the switch and climb up.

"Oh no.." A creeping doom settled on her shoulders, she realized that the monster was coming, and  _fast._ So, Paisley guessed and fell down the hold in the corner, the one to the right of the entrance of the room.

The monster fell down with her.

Screaming, Paisley ran to the corner of the small squared room, hoping the monster wouldn't notice where she was.

She was wrong.

The girl's bow got torn from her long ponytail as the monster attempted to begin a fight. With nothing to protect herself, Paisley was defenseless.

Trying to persuade the monster to let her go, Paisley begged, but the monster didn't respond like any of the other monsters.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

dark, darker, and yet darker. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
